Stand By Your Man
by DayDreamingDormouse
Summary: Written for the The Country Challenge. „When you love your man, stand by him even if he does things you can't understand."


**Stand By Your Man**

_This was written for the The Country Challenge. You had to pick a country song and write a fanfiction (Surprise Surprise ^^). I took Stand By Your Man by Lynn Anderson. This is one of my favorite songs ever. I hope you like it!_

_Everything except the idea isn't mine but belongs to J. ._

„I swear I'll kill him!"

She knew this belligerent cry. And her husband knew it too. He looked at the watch on the kitchenwall. „Well it is to early to get drunk so I think I will go in search of a Calming Draught," he sighed and folded his newspaper.

„Coward," Hermione laughed and gave her own potions master a grateful kiss.

„Well if the Boy Who Lived To Annoy His Wife Constantly gets his lovely other half to go on a war path it is safer for a man to hide and endure the storm." Severus Snape departed with a smirk.

At the same time a nearly exploding Ginevra Potter nee Weasly found her way up the steps to the lovely house in which the Snapes lived since they married three years ago. Sometimes she stood at the entrance to admire the little garden Severus was so proud of. But today the redfaced, teary-eyed, mumbling witch didn't even see it.

Hermione went to open the door. At the sight of her best girl friend she knew something major must have happened.

„Good Morning, Ginny!"

The redheaded woman stared in the friendly and thoughtful face of her friend. „Mornin'," she sniffled.

„Come in. I've got some tea ready and a fresh apple pie."

„That is too good to be true." Hermione laughed quietly while Ginny tried a small smile. Then she asked: „How did you know it was me at the door?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. „'I swear I'll kill him' - weren't this your words?"

Ginny gaped at her. „I said that out loud?" Hermione smirked. „Yes I did." She shook her head and went into the kitchen followed by Hermione who get her a teacup.

„What has he done this time? Oh please, don't give me that look. You know what I mean." Hermione served the tea and the apple pie, then she sat down across from Ginny. „Always when you talk like this about your husband who usually can't do anything wrong there _is_ something wrong with your relationship."

Ginny mumbled something. Hermione raised an eyebrow. „You know that your looking like Snape?"

„Well I am a Snape, am I not?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. „You _know_ what I mean."

Hermione grinned. „That's the Ginny I know and love. And now tell me what Harry did."

„He forgot our anniversary," Ginny grumbled. „I asked him to be punctual at home today because we wanted to go out. And he tells me that he canceled our reservation because he had to work late: 'I will have no time for you. I am sorr. Have a nice day.'" Ginny imitated Harrys voice.

„He didn't" Hermione said a bit shocked because of Harrys bluntness.

„He did," Ginny assured her sounding near tears again.

Hermione swore that she would give Harry Bloody Potter a piece of her mind later and she wouldn't be the nice sympathetic bookworm friend of his.

„He didn't even give me a kiss or assurance or something. What should I do?"

Hermione thought a while. This wasn't like Harry how she knew him. She was sure he would never treat anyone, especially his wife, like this. But what did she know of him? No she wouldn't doubt him. There had to be a cause for his behaviour. Perhaps he wanted to surprise Ginny – Severus done something equally stupid for their first anniversary. She coul d understand Ginny. And then she remembered something her mother had told her when she had a hard time with Severus. She smiled.

„Primarily you have to remember that he is just _a man_."

Ginny choked on her tea and watched her friend disbelievingly.

„Yes" nodded Hermione. „They are barbaric, ignorant and full of themselves. They behave like a bull in a china shop and think everything centers on them. But we do know better, don't we?"

Ginny looked at her questioningly and Hermione smiled encouragingly. „Where would men be if it weren't for us women? We do the household, give birth, look after the children, educate them in their first years, love them always without hesitation and we _know_ for sure that they _are_ our children."

Ginny giggled as Hermione waggled with her eyebrows.

„Actually we could live without them: Women learned to fight and to do their work as good as any male. We earn money in some fields of work no man would do voluntarily – well, no man who wants to be respectable in another mans eyes. Reputation is _so_ important." Hermione snorted. „You could ask why we live with them then. Sometimes backup is really usefull. That is why we are their companions."

„They have their best friends to do that!"

„Do you trust your best friend as deep as your husband?"

Ginny shook her head.

„That's because you love him like no other. And if he returns this deep love than you will be his strongest shield. Friends can leave you any minute. Some man would do, too, but they aren't worth the air they are breathing."

They shared a look and thought of a redheaded man who counted in this category. Hermione shrugged her shoulders. She never wasted a thought on this guy these days.

„Second: Nobody is perfect. Sometimes your man will do things that you can't understand. But when you love him you will forgive him even if you don't understand his reasons." She rolled her eyes. Ginny laughed at that. She knew that Hermione and Snape had their good share of such moments when the woman didn't understand him at all. But they worked together to pour oil on troubled water.

„Do you trust Harry with all you have? Yes? Then keep giving him all the love you have. Sometimes he doesn't deserve you but you can't change your heart. If you could life would be easier. But who wants to have it always easy? Life would be boring."

„I think we deserve a boring life" Ginny said and smiled ironical. „It was adventurous enough, don't you think?"

Hermione sighed. „Sometimes I think that, too, but if I wanted such a life I wouldn't have married Severus."

„Well, that's right."

„Such scandalmongers in my house." Severus returned to the kitchen, greeted a blushing Ginny and took a cup of coffee.

„We are no scandalmongers" Hermione said dignified. „I am telling truths. And you are eavesdropping, aren't you?"

„I do _not_ do something as undignified as eavesdropping. You were speaking to loud. One can hear you in the whole house. And you seem to be sure of the theories you call truths. Which book told you them?"

„No book, but someone I admire more than you." She poked her tongue out at him.

„Wonder who that is." He seemed honestly interested even if he smirked at the same time. Hermione knew his tone.

„My mother. And it is an advice I will give my daughter when she is old enough."

„Which advice?" „Your daughter?" Severus and Ginny glared at each other.

„When you love your man, stand by him even if he does things you can't understand. And of course I want a daughter. With the Weasly-Genes you are destined to get a bunch of boys. No offense meant."

„None taken" Ginny reassured her. „But you said _when_ your daughter is old enough and not _if_."

„Whoops."

Severus sighed. „We wanted to inform you when the whole clan is assembled so I don't have to bear with the stares and death threats more than once."

„But that is wonderful! Congratulations to both of you!" Ginny stood and hugged first a perplex Severus and then Hermione.

Before they could say something the doorbell rang. Severus answered the door and came back with a red rose and a small letter. „I think that is for young Mrs. Potter."

Hermione stared at Severus questioningly but he just glared back. Ginny looked at the rose and then opened the letter. _„For the love of my life, the one and only treasure of my heart"_stand there in the scribbling of one Harry Potter. Ginny cried again but now she was happy. She and Hermione talked a bit while Severus read his newspaper. After Ginny went back home Hermione sat down on her husbands lap.

„You talked with Harry, didn't you?" She kissed him grateful.

„Hm. Now what was this part about that men are barbaric and ignorant?"

„Well you are an exception as usual. But you had your moments, too, or don't you remember?" She smirked and he muttered something under his breath. „But I will always stand by my man no matter what."

„And I will always stay by your side – even if you are a scandalmongrel and a hopeless know it all. Because I love you like that!"

They sealed their promises with a deep kiss.

**Fin**

_Hate it? Like it? Please Read&Review!_


End file.
